2009
Una lista de eventos en 2009 relatados a Star Wars. Enero *¿? - Omnibus: Rise of the Sith programado para el lanzamiento. *02 - The Clone Wars: "Dooku Captured" programado para el estreno. *05 - Sonic Meets Star Wars: "The Beginning of The End" programado para el estreno. *09 - The Clone Wars: "The Gungan General" programado para el estreno. *16 - The Clone Wars: "Jedi Crash" programado para el estreno. *19 - Sonic Meets Star Wars: "Rise Of The Republic Destroyers" programado para el estreno. *20 - The Clone Wars Campaign Guide programado para el estreno. *21 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2 programado para el estreno. *23 - The Clone Wars: "Defenders of Peace" programado para el estreno. *27 - Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force programado para el lanzamiento. *28 - Star Wars: Vector Volume 1, Chapters 1 & 2 TPB programado para el lanzamiento. *30 - The Clone Wars: "Trespass" programado para el estreno *28 - Star Wars Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 programado para el lanzamiento. Febrero *06 - Fanboys programado para el lanzamiento *06 - The Clone Wars: "Hidden Enemy" programado para el estreno *11 - Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4 programado para el lanzamiento. *13 - The Clone Wars: "Blue Shadow Virus" programado para el lanzamiento *20 - The Clone Wars: "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" programado para el estreno *28 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution programado para el lanzamiento. *24 - Star Wars: The Essential Atlas programado para el lanzamiento. *25 - Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2 programado para el lanzamiento. *27 - The Clone Wars: "Hostage Crisis" programado para el estreno Marzo *03 - The Clone Wars: "Storm Over Ryloth " programado para el estreno *10 - The Clone Wars: "The Innocents of Ryloth" programado para el estreno *17 - Legacy Era Campaign Guide programado para el lanzamiento. *17 - The Clone Wars: "Liberty on Ryloth" programado para el estreno *18 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 39: Dueling Ambitions, Part 1 programado para el lanzamiento. *24 - Outcast programado para el lanzamiento. *24 - The Clone Wars: "Battle for the Midnight Shadow" programado para el estreno *25 - Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 programado para el lanzamiento. Abril *01 - The Clone Wars: "Cargo of Doom" programado para el estreno *08 - The Clone Wars: "Ambush in the Outer Rim" programado para el estreno *15 - Omnibus: Emissaries and Assassins programado para el lanzamiento. *15 - The Clone Wars: "Droid Invasion" programado para el estreno *22 - The Clone Wars: "Intelligence of A Droid" programado para el estreno *28 - Blood Oath paperback programado para el lanzamiento. *29 - Star Wars Adventures empezará con Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya. Mayo *19 - The Clone Wars: No Prisoners programado para el estreno. *19 - décimo aniversario de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. Junio *15 - Star Wars Vector: Volume 2 programado para el lanzamiento. *23 - Omen programado para el lanzamiento. Julio *21 - Rebellion Era Campaign Guide programado para el lanzamiento. Agosto *¿? - Second Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection programado para el lanzamiento *04 - Imperial Commando: 501st programado para el lanzamiento. *¿? - Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor paperback programado para el lanzamiento. *28 - Abyss programado para el lanzamiento. Noviembre *01 - Deathtroopers programado para el lanzamiento. Diciembre *16 - La tercera novela de Darth bane programado para el lanzamiento. *30 - Fate of the Jedi libro 4 programado para el lanzamiento. Por determinar *Star Wars: The Old Republic programado para el lanzamiento. *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron programado para el lanzamiento. *Novela sin título del Old Republic MMO programado para el lanzamiento. *Star Wars live-action TV series puede ser lanzado. Enlaces externos * ---- Categoría:Años (mundo real)